


The Warehouse

by NecromanticPaladin



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Hawke & Varric Tethras Friendship, Multi, Other, POV First Person, all of the bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecromanticPaladin/pseuds/NecromanticPaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke just can't seem to accept a side-quest without being ambushed and stumbling into some complicated crime ring, maybe they should have stayed at the Hanged Man and finished that game of cards after all...<br/>Short story from Varric's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warehouse

"Just once, I need to not agree to one of Hawke's loopy "lets save the people" schemes." I mused to myself, letting my mind wander casually as Bianca did all the work.  
Where are we this time? Some warehouse on the docks, surrounded by raiders or smugglers or mercenaries, possibly all three if the mixed symbols and armour are anything to judge by; Hawke had decided that reward was nothing without some risk, and happily signed us all up to help some lady in Lowtown with her trading business.  
Which somehow ended up with us trapped in a burning warehouse, fighting off thirty or forty armoured personnel who really, really want our heads on pikes.  
Go figure.  
"Varric!" I heard Hawke scream up at me from the lower level, like I hadn't noticed the reinforcements joining in from the other side of the room.  
"Little busy! I think he likes me." I quipped back, sinking two or so bolts into the heavily armoured swordsman that was getting a bit too friendly, and then I heard the click.  
"You couldn't have been more specific?" I called back, before the platform I was once standing on detached from its hangers and my feet left the ground.  
For a minute I saw black, muted sounds disorientating my sense of space, and then it all came rushing back like someone opened the flood gates and I lifted my hand to cover my eyes, the throbbing pain coming with it.  
Shaking my head to try and clear it, I moved my hand to my head and blinked a few times to get rid of the blur; I must have fallen at least a floor, Hawke was on the same level and Blondie was running over like he had a fire under his feet.  
Which he almost did, I noted, as the flame from the ceiling spread down into the wood-paneled walls and I held my hand up to the approaching healer and hollered over the noise, "I'm fine, Blondie, we need to get out of here before we all go up in flames."  
"Fine?!" The man snapped in return, but he wasn't stupid, he knew I was right and ran back the way he came.  
I got to my feet, scooping up Bianca and checking her over as I jogged after log-legs, damn fall scratched her finish.  
Have to give it to Hawke, the man knows how to make an exit; kicking a man so hard he knocked the door down, and stepping to the side to make sure everyone got out okay, even Rivaini although she didn't use the door.  
Apparently windows are more her style.

We were long gone by the time the fire was put out, Hawke had to awkwardly explain what happened to all the lady's highly illegal and expensive cargo and Rivaini had some minor burns to deal with, though I got by alright other than some bruises on my arse; Blondie was surprised by that for some reason, I just told him I bounced, I think I actually saw him smile.  
Hawke was a little paranoid for the following couple of days, he kept asking if I was alright and checking up on my place in the Hanged Man, or so I'm told.

"Varric?" Hawke's voice from the doorway sounded, pulling my attention up from my writing.  
"Hawke." I replied with a raised eyebrow, taking a mental note of his cautious expression before he spoke.  
"...Did you get Anders to look at you in the end?" A moment passed before we both snickered at his terrible choice of words.  
I shook my head lightly, attempting to clear my thoughts a tad before reassuring him, "Stop wasting your time worrying about me, Hawke, I'm tougher than I look."  
"In that case I should be using you as a shield!" He responded, grinning.  
I couldn't help but chuckle, "I'd have to wear armour for that, and it'd be a damn shame to conceal all this." I gestured to myself with my words, successfully cracking up Hawke.  
"You're right, it'd be a positive crime against the maker!" He stepped to me, lightly knocking my shoulder before making for the door again, "Hate to lose you, short-stuff, you're the favourite."  
I put a hand over my heart, flattered, "Careful with those words, Hawke, or Blondie'll get jealous."  
Hawke lifted his hands in an over-dramatic shrug, "What can I say, the chest hair is my weakness." And he shut the door, leaving me laughing.

I couldn't have asked for a better best friend if Andraste herself had showed up on my doorstep, although I might have asked for a cushion.


End file.
